The Violet Eye's Of Luminitsa Sanchez
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: What happens when tragedy strike's Luminitsa Sanchez who's also Leo's only friend in South America? what will happen when shes brought to the big apple? Will the other brothers accept her as a little sister as Leo has? Will her past come reaching across the Atlantic to claim her? Read, Review, and Find out!
1. Chapter 1 'god help the outcast's'

No unfortunately I do not own the turtle's or Leo or master splinter or April or Casey or Angel or Leatherhead or the song or the movie or… I think you get it lmao

This= story line

**This **=story in between lyrics

_This _= song

A CHURCH IN CENTRAL AMERICA

LEONARDO'S P.O.V

I stood looking over the procession in the outdoor church from a tree up above I watched as the rich of the country poured in to pray for thing's like wealth and power to be truthful it made me sick and angry to watch them so I decided to leave but before I could I heard soft singing from the back. I get closer so I can hear better and I see a teenage girl around Mikey's age standing, arms crossed over her chest. I look over her taking in all the detail's she is about 5', her waves of hair were impossibly long and thick it was a dark chocolate brown and held up in a high pony tail she had a nice tan and was wearing a white, dirt stained tank top with grey camouflage cargo pant's and brown hiking boot's I know from the way she is attempting to hide in the shadow of a pillar that she is not allowed to be there. I could understand her words now, and her singing voice was beautiful and I was utterly shocked at there truth and selflessness

_I don't know if You can hear me  
>Or if You're even there<br>I don't know if You would listen  
>To a gypsy's prayer<br>Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
>I shouldn't speak to you<br>Still I see Your face and wonder  
>Were You once an outcast too?<br>_**At this I climbed to a lower branch to hear her better**

"_**why does she say she shouldn't pray?"**_** I thought to myself puzzled **_  
>God help the outcasts<br>Hungry from birth  
>Show them the mercy<br>They don't find on earth  
>God help my people<br>we look to you still  
>God help the outcasts<br>Or nobody will  
><em>**the girl looked down then**** and I could see she was crying and wiping away her tear's**  
><em>RICH:<br>I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
>I ask for glory to shine on my name<br>I ask for love, I can possess  
>I ask for god and his angels to bless me!<br>_**she cringes at hearing the other's selfish prayer's and run's up to the altar to stand in front of said alter and raise's her voice so that all of the people there can hear her tear's in her eye's she sing out again catching them all by surprise even the guard's who were apparently supposed to keep her out stood in shock at her brazen anger at the people kneeling in their pew's **_  
>I ask for nothing<br>I can get by  
>But I know so many<br>Less lucky than I  
>Please help my people<br>The poor and down trod  
>I thought we all were<br>The children of God_

God help the outcasts,  
>Children of God...<p>

At her last sung word she turn's and raise's her arm's to the statue behind the alter and shift's to an octave higher lowering her arm's slowly and look's around. A man in the crowd is the first to snap out of his stupor

"Why are you just standing there, gypsy's are not allowed in this place, remove her" he shout's angrily soon all of the crowd is on his side the guard's close in around her and she take's a defensive stance and I can't help but get angry at the men surrounding the thin girl. One of the men start's to speak

"Luminitsa Sanchez you are under arrest for trespassing" smiling, he walked toward her slowly

"Come quietly and if you're nice I'll make sure you get a good cell" he said he is four feet from her now, yet she chuckle's her eye's fill with a burning passion of hatred as she launch's into a perfectly executed dragon punch and snap kick combo

"Do you really think I'd take order's from the man who's killed so many of my people for his own selfish greed" she shout's as the man fall's to he ground flat on his back. The crowd gasps; she walk's over and puts a foot down on his chest as he attempts to get up successfully pushing him down again

"No I won't ever listen to your prejudiced word's and rule's again in fact maybe I should tell them" she pointed to the people in the pew's oblivious to man sneaking up on her a rope in his hand's "your secret's, maybe I should tell them of what you do to the people in the gypsy camp's, how you go to our shop's demanding the money we make for 'protection' that's not protection, that's squandering the living's of many family's who need that money for bread and water. In fact if I ever meet el fantasma de la selva I will congratulate him for giving you the beating's you've received at his hand's because you deserve them you self righteous son of a-LET GO OF ME!" the man that had been sneaking up on her wrapped the rope around her, her arms snug against her side's as she's pulled away from the leader of the men that had surrounded her, the man stand's and walks over to the one who's name is Luminitsa his face is red from his rage but he keep's himself under control and leans close to the angry and struggling girl

"big word's for a girl from the camp's, maybe your smarter then we originally thought, which is all the more reason for you to join us" he say's a smirk on his ugly face she responds by spitting in his eye, she look's him in those eyes, her own are stubborn and determination and filled with a blind rage that rivaled even Raphael

"I would rather endure a thousand year's of torture then join you in torturing my own people you stupid pig headed egotistical-" she is silenced when the man slap's her in the face leaving a red mark soon after, this one act gets my blood boiling and I nearly reveal myself to help her

"You impudent wretch, you're too stubborn for you own good and as for your years of torture I can_ personally_ arrange that…" he glare's at her viciously and grabs her chin forcing her to look him straight in the eyes her eyes are so full of hatred I can tell that if he weren't so full of rage himself he would have backed away " and don't worry your gypsy family will soon join you in hell" he says to her eyes widen and she snarled baring her perfect white teeth she bite's his hand and gives him a good kick in the shin

"You won't touch my family or so help me I will kill your dumbass" Luminitsa shouted, something in her eye's told me she would, that the only thing that mattered to her was her family and she would do anything to protect them. At that moment I got a new found respect for the gypsy girl and renewed hatred for the man who stood before her, I could barely stay in my tree when he leaned close to her again

"I would just love to see you try Ms. Sanchez …. Take her out of the church it is forbidden to draw a person's_ blood_ while in the sanctuary" he grinned as she was dragged away kicking and screaming Spanish profanities he soon followed them out and so did I but in the shadow's of the jungle

Hope you liked it please review


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own tmnt but I do own Luminitsa and her family and the gypsy camps

This= story line

**This **=story in between lyrics

_This _= song

A COUPLE OF MILE'S AWAY FROM THE CHURCH

LUMINITSA'S P.O.V

They dragged me through the jungle I knew so well for miles non-stop I had proven (much to my satisfaction) hard to hold since I kept screaming and kicking the men in the one place I _knew _it would hurt the most so they ended up tying my ankle's and knee's together with my hand's behind my back and as of a few minutes ago a gag in my mouth though I still struggle as captain Cortez has me over his shoulder. Suddenly he drop's me onto the jungle floor and a huge root ends up hitting my ribcage I roll onto my back to look up at the group of men before me I snarl when I see one of the men pull out his baton and started to walk towards me and he orders someone to remove my gag

"You hijo de puta mal you have no honor if you choose to fight someone who is unarmed and incapable of fighting" I spat at them but he just kept coming and I started to get scared but I wasn't about to show them that so I kept on with my glare's he knelt down next to me and leaned over so that his face was close to mine

"Not much of a fight is it and who said we cared about honor we lost that a long time ago" he smirked and I head butted him as much as it hurt me as well

"Noticed that a real long time ago nothing new there" I shouted at them angrily wriggling trying to get out of the ropes by rubbing them against the wood of the root Cortez notices this and grabs my shirt front picking me up off the ground I look him dead in the eye and he look's away for a second then comes back with that annoying smirk he ignores my comment and with his hunting knife snap's the rubber band in my hair so that it all comes down

"You know you look so much like your mother it's uncanny, it's to bad she had to die all those year's ago, and for you it's sad really" he say's slowly smiling on his face my anger is rekindled at his words

"Shut up, just, shut up" a tear rolls down my cheek involuntarily as I remember the night my mother died protecting me and then exactly what he said hits me full in the face "wait….you….you know who killed her…." My eye's are wide with astonishment as I take in this new information "for years I looked for years I searched for the man responsible finally I can put you where you belong behind bars where you and who ever it is can rot" I almost blow my top when he laugh's

"Do you really think anyone would listen to a gypsy girl tell the warden that his number one officer is an accomplice in an age old gypsy murder case! I think not" he says nonchalantly then his gaze turn's dangerous and his voice takes on a different tone "to bad that now that you know this you wont be returning to that place you call home that camp but who knows if your good maybe I can convince my superior to make your rank among us as his right hand man" his gaze travel's over me and I cant help but shudder he drops me to the ground walking away "knock her out it'll make our journey out of the country more pleasant" all at once I see one of the men lunge at me but he's knocked to the side at the last second by a grey green and blue blur one of the men runs screaming 'el fantasma de la selva' my eye's widen

"The Ghost of the Jungle" I say softly to myself surprised that I was actually seeing him I frown as he fights off the men he draws twin Japanese katana "_he's not very ghost like!"_ I see the man that ran return he steps towards me and I see something glint in his hand knife… a throwing knife "_shit_" I reach into my back pocket and grab my mother's pocket knife and work at the rope's around my wrist's when that's done he's just stepping over me I grab his ankle and trip him and as he falls I see his head hit a tree trunk and I know he's out cold to bad he falls on top of me I start to struggle under his dead weight swearing softly as I find that the knife that was in his hand buries itself in my thigh, el fantasma whip's around to see what the crash was and just stands there

"Seriously you see a tied up girl with an unconscious man on top of her with a knife in her thigh and you just stand their HELP ME!" I say exasperatedly he immediately comes over to me and pulled the man off like he weighed nothing and looked at the knife with a practiced eye "I take it you know something about treating this sort of thing" I bit my lip as he grabbed the hilt of the knife and tried to pull it out I hit him upside the head "don't pull the damn thing!" he looked at me his hood of grey rags had fallen off and he looked at me eye's full of surprise and expectation and I notice that he's green and has a blue mask he open's his mouth to speak

"Um don't scream please" he said quietly I look in his eyes and I see that they are a bright onyx grey with blue flecks and I immediately relax but only slightly as he started to use the grey rags to wrap around my leg to stop the bleeding without pulling the knife out.

"I was more likely to scream when I couldn't see your face" he relaxed more than I thought he would. Then he did something I didn't think he would do, he picked me up and started to carry me away from the gypsy camps "wait what are you doing? The gypsy camps are that way" I point in the direction of my home

"Well just because you didn't scream doesn't mean they wouldn't" he said this as if he thought I would've already knew that then it hit's me he's taking me to where ever it is he's been hiding from people this whole time

"Uh right….didn't think of that" I said an unbreakable silence stretched like a blanket over us smothering any attempt at conversation when we arrived at our destination I started to get lightheaded and I looked down although the rags helped a little blood was still trickling down my leg and I barely registered when my new friend suddenly dropped through the jungle floor at an alarmingly fast rate falling through vines and landing in an underground cave he walked over to a log and set me down on it making sure that I wasn't in any kind of pain before he walked into another cavern. He came back with a first aid kit that looked like the one from captain Ricardo's jeep and set it down next to me on the log he took out the bandages, antiseptic, needle, stitching wire and some painkillers he began to treat my leg lucky for me that I only had to roll up the pant leg of my over sized cargos I lifted the end over the knife hilt being careful not to touch it directly and rolled it up further he carefully grabbed my leg and rub antiseptic on the skin around the knife

"You single!" he asked quickly making my head shoot up

"What the-AH!" I was thoroughly surprised by his question but more surprised when he took advantage of my distraction for that brief second and quickly grabbed the hilt and ripped it out quickly stopping the bleeding "Qué diablos fue que no me hubiera advertido antes de que rasga un cuchillo maldito de mi pierna volviendo loco!" (Excerpt from author: those of you who don't know what this mean "what the hell was that! You couldn't have warned me first before ripping a damned knife out of my freaking leg!" hehehe I'm evil) I shouted all this at him in Spanish not expecting him to understand he simply shrugs

"Would've hurt more if you'd been expecting it" he took no offence thank god but its then I think he realizes the question he asked his cheeks become a slight pink color and I cant help but laugh when he says "oh and just forget the question I asked I didn't mean anything by it" then me being me I just had to mess with him

"oh So I'm not good enough for you" I said just barely keeping a smile off my face he instantly looks guiltily then puts his hands up in defense

"No that's not what I meant… I mean…." He puts a hand on the back of his neck then looks up at my no longer contained grin and smiles knowing I've totally just tripped him up "not funny" he says laughing

"By the sound of you laughing I'd have to disagree" I burst into a laughing fit and when it al subsided I realized that he had stopped the bleeding and started preparing the needle and stitches I quickly moved to cover up my leg "um I don't think I need stitches ill be fine" I said nervously as he threaded the needle

"Um yes you do if you didn't notice you have a gaping hole in your thigh that will bleed out if…your afraid of needles aren't you?" he eyed me sympathetically I hate it when people give me that look

"no its just I don't like needles I aint scared of 'em" I said trying desperately not to stare at the needle like it would come to life and jam itself into my jugular vein. I slowly uncover my thigh and grip the bark of the log with fingernails as he draws the needle closer to my skin at the last second I pull away

"Okay okay I can't stand needles they've freaked me out ever since….ever since …." I stop myself "_was I about to tell him about that I just met him!"_ I thought to myself and debated whether or not to actually go through with this since it would be the first time I'd told _anyone _of the night my mother died and what happened. He looked up at me expectantly, lowering the needle his onyx eyes boring into mine

"Ever since…what?" he asked genuinely curious I averted my eyes with some degree of difficulty

"Um n-never mind don't I need stitches or something" I changed the topic to something even more undesirable he instantaneously picked up the already threaded needle again and I looked up while he did the deed telling myself that it wasn't a needle he was using then he told me he was done I looked down to find a neat row of white stitching thread the color of my fathers office my father was a sentinel trained in martial arts on the outside of the camp we lived in and he taught me being his only daughter some of the art and with that he had me vow never to spill innocent blood. Which I never have spilt any for that matter which reminded me that if I didn't come home before dark my father would come looking for me, after the blue masked green guy finished bandaging my leg he helped me stand, then brought me over to where a couple of blankets lay on the ground

"Its getting dark you might want to stay here for the night" he offered kindly but I politely refused and offered to come by tomorrow with some food and water for him

"No I cant thank you though if I don't get home before dark my dad will come looking for me that or he'll beat that rat Cortez to a pulp thinking he's got me….hmmm….nah" I actually considered letting my father beat a man senseless for absolutely no reason I shrugged then contemplated how to get out of his cave without having to ask for help but seeing none I gave in "hey uh could you help me out of here and back to the camps I don't think I'll be able to climb out by myself" I muttered sheepishly putting a hand to the back of my neck, he started to chuckle "what" I really didn't see what was funny

"nothing you just look like my brother right now when he has to ask for someone's help" he said simply gently picking me up again being careful of my leg after we made it out of the cave by climbing the vines my new friend ran in the direction of the gypsy camps and when we got to the tree line he set me down and started to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his arm

"Wait I didn't catch your name" I said now desperately wanting to know

"Its Leonardo but call me Leo" he said simply and stood there waiting for me to reply

"Okay Lee I'll see you tomorrow then" I whispered to him trying to see what he would do about my twist of his name

"Yea and its Leo not lee" he said chuckling he started to back away

"Alright Lee see ya then" I turned and walked away as fast as I could I heard him face palm a moment after I started to laugh quietly as I limped toward my home. Tomorrow was a brand new day chockfull of what I didn't know would be the most exciting and terrifying adventure in my life.

How do you like it people's? I wanna know please review if you liked it or didn't either way ↓

→ Review XD

Btw it's 4:30 AM where I'm at right now so be great full lmao jk jk jk jk jk so if there are any spelling errors that's why


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody just wanted to let you know that there will be updates for all of my novels soon I just need ya'll to be patient for me

Sincerely,

Tmntfreak1996


End file.
